The Blanket Scenario 2: Saito & Kaoru
by Kitsanken
Summary: Kaoru is searching for mushrooms and gets caught in a rainstorm! Add in a man with a relentless drive to eradicate all evil from Japan! Throw in a group of desperate criminals and what do you get? The Blanket Scenario:Saito & Kaoru. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Rurouni**** Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary:_** _Kaoru is searching for mushrooms and gets caught in a rainstorm! Add in a man with a relentless drive to eradicate all evil from __Japan__! Throw in a group of desperate criminals and what do you get? The Blanket Scenario: Saito Kaoru. Not alternate pairing!_

_- PG - English –Humour – Multi-Chapter - Status: Complete –_

_Rurouni__ Kenshin Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The Blanket Scenario: Saito Kaoru**

By: Chiruken

**Chapter 1**

Kaoru sighed and pulled her haori closed tighter against the chill wind with a shiver. She was glad that she'd had the forethought to bring the haori though the day began bright and hot. After that episode in Otsu with Aoshi, she'd learned her lesson about being prepared. She was glad for it now.

She frowned at the rapidly darkening sky glimpsed through the treetops and clutched her basket tightly. "Not good." Her voice was drowned out by a loud crack of thunder. She jumped despite herself, eyes wide with alarm and turned to hurry back the way she'd come. She'd seen an old, dilapidated building while gathering mushrooms. It couldn't be that far away.

Lightening flashed, illuminating the dim forest followed by rain. Kaoru scowled and quickened her pace until she was running. These sudden summer showers were always a nuisance, but today most of all. She had to get these mushroom home. Kenshin needed them for dinner.

Kaoru shook her head in an attempt to clear wet hair from her eyes and failed to see a tree root directly in front of her. The root caught her foot and held tightly. Kaoru cried out in pain and alarm as her ankle twisted painfully to the side and she fell, face first into the mud. She pushed herself slowly to her knees, wiping the muck from her face. Suddenly, she stiffened with a cry of outrage. "My mushrooms!"

She looked around frantically for the basket and blinked in surprise when she spotted a pair of mud covered western-style boots. She followed the boots up to dark blue uniform-trouser clad long legs. With a sinking heart she just knew whom they belonged to. Her eyes continued upwards and she winced at the voice that spoke, so familiar in its obnoxious and arrogant tones. "Graceful as ever, I see. Are you in need of assistance, Kaoru-chan?"

"Saito." She acknowledged him through gritted teeth. "Don't call me 'chan'."

"Is this what you're looking for?" He held out her basket, dangling it from one finger. He acknowledged inwardly that the girl looked positively pathetic in her current state. She was drenched and covered in mud from the top of her bow-tied ponytail to the tip of her tabi-clad toes.

Kaoru nodded and pushed herself to her feet only to fall over with a cry of pain as her ankle protested her weight. "Ow ow ow!" Tears filled her eyes as her ankle throbbed.

Saito frowned, concerned despite himself. The girl was annoying at the best of times and downright aggravating the rest of the time, but still, she was obviously in need of his assistance. He sighed inwardly. He could do no other than to help regardless of his personal dislike of the irritating girl. He reached down and lifted her by her arms, somewhat surprised at how small she was. "Come. There is shelter nearby."

Kaoru yelped when he set her on her feet. "Um…Saito…I don't think I can walk." She ducked her head to hide her flushed face. It was embarrassing to have to admit to any weakness…especially to this man.

Saito rolled his eyes. "Obviously." The next instant he lifted her and tossed her over his shoulder, turning to stride towards the house he'd passed earlier. He ignored her muffled but strident protests as he scooped up the basket of mushrooms again.

"S-Saito!" Kaoru protested breathlessly as the air was forced out of her lungs. "Put me down!"

Saito snorted derisively. "What's the point? You couldn't walk two steps without falling, tanuki girl. Unless, of course, you enjoy wallowing in the mud. In which case perhaps I should call you buta girl."

Kaoru felt her temperature rise as her anger grew. How dare he insult her in that mocking tone of his? Sure, she knew he was right. She couldn't walk, not with a twisted ankle. But did he have to be such an obnoxious jerk about it?

**_Definitions:_**

**_haori_**_ short jacket worn over kimono_

_**Kaoru-chan:** little Kaoru -chan is used after a person's given name to express intimacy and affection; -chan is also used as a diminutive for children and pets_

_**tabi** Japanese-style socks (split-toed socks)_

_**tanuki** raccoon-like animal indigenous to __Japan_

_**buta** 1. pig; swine. 2. despicable person_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rurouni**** Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary:_** _Kaoru is searching for mushrooms and gets caught in a rainstorm! Add in a man with a relentless drive to eradicate all evil from __Japan__! Throw in a group of desperate criminals and what do you get? The Blanket Scenario: Saito Kaoru. Not alternate pairing._

_- PG - English –Humour – Multi-Chapter - Status: Complete –_

_Rurouni__ Kenshin Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The Blanket Scenario: Saito Kaoru**

By: Chiruken

**Chapter 2**

Saito scowled as he dropped his burden unceremoniously on the dusty floorboards. He studied the front of his uniform irritably. He was covered in mud from his shoulder to down and across the front of his uniform. He was decidedly not impressed.

Kaoru glared up at him as she pushed wet and muddy hair out of her eyes. Her pride as well as her behind was bruised and her temper was reaching its peak. "Do me a favor, Saito… Next time don't help, all right?"

His eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Ungrateful brat."

Her chin came up as she sniffed disdainfully. "Arrogant jerk." She looked around with a frown. "Where are my mushrooms, Saito?"

"Do you feel a sharp pain?" He quickly removed his muddy and soaked uniform jacket, eyes moving over the room they were in, missing nothing.

"Yes… Right here." She pointed to her neck. "I think it's been diagnosed as 'Saito Syndrome'."

Saito blinked in surprise and studied the girl sitting a muddy puddle on the filthy floor. Kamiya Kaoru had a tongue as sharp as the katana at his side. Odd, he remembered her as having a rather nasty temper but without the wit to match. "You've been spending time with that doctor friend of yours, haven't you?"

"Do you mean Megumi?" Kaoru gave him a puzzled frown. What did Takani Megumi have to do with anything?

"No…I meant the itachi girl from Kyoto. Of course I was referring to the lovely and sharp tongued Takani Megumi." He smirked condescendingly before stepping around her to the fire pit. He bent and picked up a dusty and foul smelling blanket. He shook it out and tossed it to his fuming companion. "Strip." He turned and strode into the other room to investigate. He didn't like surprises and it was better to know before hand what the situation might throw at him. He surveyed the room noting the piles of clothing and boxes of food. Someone actually lived in this rat nest? Saito was instantly suspicious. The cop in him smelled something fishy and it had nothing to do with the catfish on the counter. He grimaced in distaste and covered his nose and mouth in an attempt to block out the unpleasant smell.

Kaoru stared at his back wishing she had her boken with her. How dare he order her around? An embarrassed flush stained her cheeks. Especially telling her to take off her clothes. Suddenly she pursed her lips thoughtfully. Why did this seem so familiar? She had the strangest feeling of déjà vu.

Saito turned and scowled. "Still dressed I see. There's no way they'll dry with you in them." Saito searched for and found a stash of firewood and quickly bent to build a fire. "I don't hear the sound of wet clothes coming off, Kaoru-chan."

"Saito, you perverted jerk! I am not getting undressed with you here." She folded her arms over her chest and glared at the back of his head. "And stop calling me 'chan'. I'm not a child."

"Then stop behaving like one." He slowly straightened and turned to face her. "Unless you have that kimono off by the time I return with more wood for the fire, I'll be forced to remove it for you. Use some common sense, tanuki girl. If you stay in those wet clothes you run the risk of catching a chill." He stepped passed her to the door. "If you catch a chill, you'll be unable to teach kendou. If you can't teach, you don't earn money and if you don't…"

"I get the point, Saito!" Kaoru gritted her teeth when she saw his infuriatingly superior look firmly in place. "Do you always have to be right?"

"Yes." He smirked at her furious expression.

"You don't have to be so smug about it." She stuck her tongue out at his back as he stepped out into the rainstorm. "Arrogant, obnoxious, conceited… Oooo! I hate that man!"

**_Definitions:_**

**_katana_**_ Japanese sword_

_**itachi** weasel_

_**boken** wooden sword_

_**kendou** Japanese fencing with bamboo swords_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary:_** _Kaoru is searching for mushrooms and gets caught in a rainstorm! Add in a man with a relentless drive to eradicate all evil from __Japan__! Throw in a group of desperate criminals and what do you get? The Blanket Scenario: Saito Kaoru. Not alternate pairing._

_- PG - English –Humour – Multi-Chapter - Status: Complete –_

_Rurouni Kenshin Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The Blanket Scenario: Saito Kaoru**

By: Chiruken

**Chapter 3**

Kaoru was near tears. Saito would return at any moment and the curse of the obi had stuck again. There was no way the knot was budging. She covered her face and moaned in misery. It was Otsu all over again. The only difference was that her companion, if he could be called that, wasn't Shinomori Aoshi. No, somehow, some way, she'd angered the kami and ended up stuck with Saito Hajime, a first class jerk and all around rotten egotistical psychopath. "Why me?" She couldn't even run, not with her twisted ankle swollen and throbbing.

Saito pushed the door open and stopped to sneeze. He scowled at the girl, still dressed in her soaked kimono. "I thought I made myself clear."

"You did. I tried. I can't. The damned obi is knotted." Kaoru closed her eyes and prepared herself for the worst, head bowed in defeat.

Saito sighed inwardly. "You certainly have your problems, don't you?" He knelt behind her and studied the mentioned knot with a frown. "Lean forward." Within moments he had the knot undone and was unwinding the obi from around her slender waist. "There. That wasn't so terrible, was it?"

Kaoru looked at him over her shoulder in surprise. "Thank you." She'd expected him to be obnoxious about it…and he wasn't.

"Don't mention it. I trust you can do the rest?" He waited until she nodded. "Good. Hurry up. The sooner your clothes are dry, the better."

Kaoru wasted no time in obeying him. "Um…Saito… What about you?" He was just as wet as she was.

"What about me?" He scowled at the second room. The occupant was bound to return and wasn't likely to he happy at discovering he had guests…especially when one was an assistant inspector in the Keishichou. The only person likely to inhabit this rundown, rat-infested firetrap was one who was usually very interested in staying unobserved by law enforcers. In other words, if the tanuki girl and he were still here when he returned it could prove…interesting.

Kaoru scowled at his back. "Where's the wood?"

"What wood?"

She rolled her eyes and wrapped the blanket around herself. "The wood you went outside to find, Saito." Honestly, was he really that absentminded? She never would have suspected.

"I lied." He answered simply as he turned to face her. "Move closer to the fire where it's warm."

"Would if I could, Saito. I can't walk, remember? And why did you lie? What were you really doing?" She wrinkled her nose as a rather nasty smell drifted to her from the direction of the other room. "And what's that smell?"

"What you are smelling is a cat fish." He crossed to her with a scowl. How bad was her ankle anyway?

"Someone…lives here?" She looked around with a grimace of distaste. "Do you think they'll mind us being here?"

"More than likely." He lifted her and carried her closer to the fire. "Let me see your ankle." He pushed the blanket aside and grimaced at the sight of the swollen and bruised injury. There was no way she was going anywhere if she had to walk. "Can you move it at all?"

Kaoru stared at him shocked momentarily speechless. Saito was being so considerate towards her, her mind just couldn't grasp it. Saito wasn't a nice person, not by any stretch of the imagination. So…who hit him over the head and sent a look-a-like in his place?

**_Definitions:_**

**_obi_**_ kimono sash_

_**kami:** gods_

_**Keishichou:** Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department established in 1874_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rurouni**** Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary:_** _Kaoru is searching for mushrooms and gets caught in a rainstorm! Add in a man with a relentless drive to eradicate all evil from __Japan__! Throw in a group of desperate criminals and what do you get? The Blanket Scenario: Saito Kaoru. Not alternate pairing._

_- PG - English –Humour – Multi-Chapter - Status: Complete –_

_Rurouni__ Kenshin Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The Blanket Scenario: Saito Kaoru**

By: Chiruken

**Chapter 4**

Saito interpreted her prolonged silence as an answer to the negative. He bit back a curse. He didn't have time to baby-sit. He had things to do, places to go and people to investigate. He didn't have a lot of free time on his hands and when he did he wanted to spend it with Tokio, his wife, not Kamiya Kaoru. "Wonderful."

"I don't see anything wonderful about it at all. It really hurts, you know." Kaoru shivered as she felt a draft work its way up under the blanket. "Aren't you cold?"

Saito shrugged noncommittally. "Stay close to the fire." He stood and strode purposefully to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I will scout the perimeter. I don't like surprises." He stepped through the door and closed it firmly behind himself. He'd have to be quick about this. In her current state, Kaoru was virtually helpless. Though he had no actual liking for the silly girl, he still couldn't leave her in such a precarious position.

Kaoru sighed and shifted closer to the small fire. So what if he caught pneumonia? It would serve the arrogant jerk right. But still…when he wasn't being obnoxious she could almost like him. She snorted in an unladylike way. "Almost." And what did he mean he didn't like surprises? She doubted he meant birthdays and other such special occasions. Could he possibly be referring to the person who lived here? Knowing Saito, the answer was a definite yes.

Saito paused outside the door and squinted against the driving rain. Someone was out there using the foul weather to conceal his location. The situation irritated him. If not for Kaoru, Saito could easily draw the unknown person out and eliminate the threat. But because he had the girl to worry about, he had to alter his usual approach. That irritated him even more.

Kaoru looked up in alarm as the door crashed open, then relaxed when Saito stepped through and slammed it shut again. "Find anything?"

"No." He stepped closer to the fire with a grimace of distaste as his boots squished in a most disagreeable way. "He's out there, but it's impossible to find his exact location without leaving ourselves exposed."

"He?" She repeated with a frown. "Do you mean the person who lives here?"

"Possibly." Saito held his hands out over the fire. "Hard to say for certain. I didn't ask."

"No need to be sarcastic, Saito. It was an honest question, you know."

"Honestly stupid? I quite agree." He searched through his jacket and pulled out his cigarettes and matches.

"Why do you always have to be so detestable? It's no wonder you don't have any friends. No one can stand to be around you!"

Saito smirked down at her. "I prefer solitude."

"Sure." Kaoru wrinkled her nose as the acrid scent of burning tobacco wafted towards her. "Could you pollute the air somewhere else? Those things stink."

"Get used to it. The fire is here." How could Battousai endure the incessant nagging?

"You are quite possibly the most aggravating, arrogant jackass I've ever had the misfortune of being acquainted with."

Saito's eyebrows rose to meet his hairline. "Such language, Kaoru-chan. Whatever would Battousai think?"

"Stop calling me 'chan'!" Kaoru grabbed the closest object and threw it at him. The chunk of firewood bounced harmlessly off the wall behind him as he sidestepped. "Jerk." She muttered under her breath as she pointedly turned her back to him and glared at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary:_** _Kaoru is searching for mushrooms and gets caught in a rainstorm! Add in a man with a relentless drive to eradicate all evil from __Japan__! Throw in a group of desperate criminals and what do you get? The Blanket Scenario: Saito Kaoru. Not alternate pairing._

_- PG - English –Humour – Multi-Chapter - Status: Complete –_

_Rurouni Kenshin Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The Blanket Scenario: Saito Kaoru**

By: Chiruken

**Chapter 5**

Saito tossed the stub of his cigarette into the fire and bent to retrieve the chunk of wood the tanuki girl had turned into a projectile weapon earlier. He was wet, cold and irritable. What the girl need was a lesson in discipline. Unfortunately he had neither the time nor the inclination to give it to her. He'd leave it up to Battousai to deal with it. He smiled humorlessly. If he waited for that to happen he'd be old and gray.

Kaoru glared at her pile of wet clothes…they weren't going to dry like that…then frowned in sudden remembrance. "Saito, where are my mushrooms?"

He scowled at the back of her head. "Mushrooms." He repeated in deadly soft tones as he dropped the wood onto the fire and crossed to the door, his hand resting on the hilt of his katana. The silly girl had an unhealthy fixation with mushrooms. "We have more important things to worry about than a basket of fungus, tanuki girl."

"Kenshin needs those mushrooms for dinner, Saito. And what's more important than that?

The door crashed open revealing three crudely dressed men brandishing bare blades. Behind Saito, Kaoru squeaked in alarm. "We have company." Saito drew his katana slowly and calmly faced his opponents. At last…a way to relieve his tension caused by the annoying girl behind him. Unfortunately it wasn't meant to be. One look at Saito's cold smile and glittering amber eyes and the new arrivals turned and ran into the driving rain. "Ahou." Saito resheathed his katana and kicked the door shut.

Kaoru shook her head slowly. At least Saito was good to have around for something. Who had to fight when Saito was around? One look from him was enough to terrify the 'bad guys' into running away. "How pathetic."

"You would have preferred to see their blood?" Saito turned slowly to face her. "You surprise me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Saito. Of course this is preferable to violence. What I meant is that there were three of them and two of us. That's what I meant by pathetic."

"Two?" One eyebrow rose eloquently.

"All right…you. Happy? Now, about my mushrooms?"

Saito scowled in annoyance. "Your damned mushrooms are right here, tanuki girl." He picked up the basket and dropped it in her lap.

"Thank you." She ground out through gritted teeth.

"You're welcome." He replied in kind.

"Fine."

"Fine." They glared at each other for several heartbeats before Saito bent to retrieve Kaoru's soaked kimono. Silently, he wrung out the excess water and draped it over the jizaikagi suspended over the fire pit. He paused in the act of wringing out her tabi to sneeze.

Kaoru bit her lip then sighed. "Pass me your uniform jacket, Saito."

"Why?" He reached for the obi that had caused her so much grief earlier.

"Just do it…then turn your back."

He gave her a puzzled look but handed over his jacket. "It's wet, Kaoru-ch…" He sneezed before he could finish the habitual insult.

"Turn around." When he'd reluctantly complied Kaoru quickly wiggled out of the blanket and pushed her arms into the oversized jacket. It barely preserved her modesty, but it would have to do. "My haori's by the door. When you're done it's your turn with the blanket."

Saito turned and stared in open-mouthed shock. "What…" He couldn't finish. Kamiya Kaoru had succeeded where others failed. She'd shocked Saito Hajime into speechlessness.

**_Definitions:_**

**_ahou:_**_ moron_

_**jizaikagi:** pothook_


	6. Chapter 6

**Rurouni**** Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary:_** _Kaoru is searching for mushrooms and gets caught in a rainstorm! Add in a man with a relentless drive to eradicate all evil from __Japan__! Throw in a group of desperate criminals and what do you get? The Blanket Scenario: Saito Kaoru. Not alternate pairing._

_- PG - English –Humour – Multi-Chapter - Status: Complete –_

_Rurouni__ Kenshin Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The Blanket Scenario: Saito Kaoru**

By: Chiruken

**Chapter 6**

Kaoru watched in fascination as what appeared to be a blush crept into Saito's face as he stared at her. "Um…Saito…" He didn't reply. "You're…um…starting to make me nervous." Still no answer. "Say something, would you?"

Saito closed his mouth with a snap and strode across the room to retrieve her haori. "It has buttons for a reason, Kaoru-chan. I'd suggest using them unless you don't mind leaving nothing to the imagination."

Kaoru blinked uncertainly and glanced down. It took several moments for her mind to catch up with her eyes. A hot flush of humiliated embarrassment crept up her neck into her face. "Oh. I…see." She whispered breathlessly and quickly pulled the edges of the jacket closed.

Saito glanced down at her bowed head and quickly looked away. He cleared his throat before attempting to speak. "It was an honest mistake, Kaoru-chan." Honestly stupid, he silently added. "We'll forget this incident ever occurred. Agreed?"

Kaoru blinked back tears of humiliation. "Thank you, Saito." She'd even overlook his continued use of the childish address considering how noble he was being about her accidental exposure. "Do you think those men will be back?"

"Probably. I believe we are currently occupying their hideout." It was time to conduct a thorough search of the house. "I have a feeling those three are up to no good. There may be more accomplices. Be on your alert for trouble." He turned to face her fully. "If anything happens, tanuki girl, stay out of the way."

"Under other circumstances, Saito, I'd be insulted. But you're right. With my ankle like this I'm pretty much useless. I promise, if anything happens I'll just crawl away and hide in a corner."

He nodded his approval. "Good girl." He set about searching the house thoroughly, not overlooking even one corner or pile of dirt. What he came up with confirmed his suspicions. This was a true dokuhebi nest. He returned to the fire, expression grim.

"I take it you found something?" Kaoru held out the blanket to him as he nodded. "Well? What is it?" He held up a small but distinctive packet. "Opium?"

"Very good. Now, can you guess what's concealed under the floor?"

"Um… More opium?" She offered hesitantly in a small voice.

He shook his head. "Firearms." He crouched beside her slowly. "Things aren't looking very good, Kaoru-chan. Those men aren't going to wait patiently for us to leave. Nor are they likely to just ask us to leave either. This is a very serious and likely volatile situation. It is unlikely that there are only three of them."

"In other words we're in deep kuso." She ignored his startled look. "So…what now?"

"This is the way it is. If we try leaving they'll pick us off as easily as a child playing kingyo-sukui. Add to that is the fact that even if we did manage a miraculous escape, they'd have the evidence moved faster than we could say masaka."

"So what you're saying is I'm going to have to learn to crawl really fast." She sighed in resignation. "I can help you, Saito. Find me a broom and help me up. I can watch your back while you're preoccupied with the front."

Saito shook his head slowly. The girl had more courage than common sense. He finally understood what drew Battousai to this young and somewhat naïve girl.

**_Definitions:_**

**_dokuhebi_**_ viper; literally poisonous snake_

_**kuso** 1.feces 2.Damn it! Sh__t!_

_**kingyo-sukui** goldfish dipping_

_**masaka** Well! Indeed! Really!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary:_** _Kaoru is searching for mushrooms and gets caught in a rainstorm! Add in a man with a relentless drive to eradicate all evil from __Japan__! Throw in a group of desperate criminals and what do you get? The Blanket Scenario: Saito Kaoru. Not alternate pairing._

_- PG - English –Humour – Multi-Chapter - Status: Complete –_

_Rurouni Kenshin Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The Blanket Scenario: Saito Kaoru**

By: Chiruken

**Chapter 7**

Kaoru sighed and shifted uncomfortably. The waiting was becoming unbearable. "Are my clothes dry yet?"

"Not even close." Saito didn't bother looking at her as he replied. The rain had stopped. That was something at least. This way he could hear anyone approaching the door. "How is your ankle?"

"Sore, but manageable." She smiled a little. Could it be that Saito was actually concerned about her? It almost sounded that way.

Saito stood slowly and drew his katana. "Something's happening."

Kaoru gritted her teeth as she pushed herself to her feet. "I'm ready." She gripped the solid broom handle loosely and cleared her mind in preparation for the ordeal to come. She found herself wishing Kenshin were by her side.

Saito glanced down at her and almost smiled. Her determination was admirable. He frowned in the next moment. What's this? He thought in surprise. The girl had an impressive fighting spirit for one so small and young. He faced the door again. "Here they come."

The door crashed open, the hinges cracking as the men from earlier rushed through followed by three others. Saito sprang forward in his specialized attack, the left-handed Gatoutsu, a powerful thrusting technique he'd developed on the streets of Kyoto during the revolution.

The men immediately spread out, sensing the danger their supposedly easy prey exuded. Kaoru, ignoring the pain in her ankle stepped forward and raised her improvised boken.

Saito's katana sliced through his first target as Kaoru's 'boken' smashed her opponent back into the wall where he fell in a crumpled heap. Three more stepped through the door to take their places. Kaoru gasped and backed up two limping steps. This didn't look good at all. There were just too many of them.

Saito spun to take out another attacker and grimaced as more emerged from the other room behind Kaoru. She was doing remarkably well with her broom handle, but her luck couldn't last. These men weren't the kind to care whether she was female or not.

Kaoru knew the situation had become dire, but she wasn't about to give up. Her expression darkened furiously as one of the thugs kicked her basket aside. "My mushrooms!" With an enraged shout she sprang forward to face the culprit.

Saito blinked in surprise, momentarily distracted. The girl was much too preoccupied with her fungus. He winced in sympathy at the loud crack her improvised boken made when it connected with the offending man's head.

Kaoru drew herself up to her full height. "Don't underestimate me because I'm a woman. I may look small and weak, but I'm Kamiya Kaoru, the Assistant Master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu." The three men approaching her froze and stared at her. "Though I may appear as fragile as a delicate blossom, you will soon see I won't fall so easily!" Putting words into action, she dropped the three with laughable ease.

Saito stepped over the last of his opponents and approached her. "Your…ah…technique is most unusual, tanuki girl, but quite effective I see." He couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice as he spoke.

Kaoru frowned at him. "What are you talking about, Saito? The Kamiya Kasshin Ryu may be different from your technique, buy the principles of kendou are universal."

Saito cleaned his blade with a smirk. "Are they now? Perhaps. However, I've never seen anyone use tactics quite like yours before. I admit they're highly effective, Kaoru-chan, but they are unique." At her puzzled look he gestured towards her with his saya.

She looked down and blushed hotly. "Oh my…" She quickly pulled the edges of the jacket closed again as she sank to the floor in an embarrassed heap.

**_Definitions:_**

**_boken_**_ wooden sword_

_**kendou:** swordsmanship_

_**saya:** sheath_


	8. Chapter 8

**Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary:_** _Kaoru is searching for mushrooms and gets caught in a rainstorm! Add in a man with a relentless drive to eradicate all evil from __Japan__! Throw in a group of desperate criminals and what do you get? The Blanket Scenario: Saito Kaoru. Not alternate pairing._

_- PG - English –Humour – Multi-Chapter - Status: Complete –_

_Rurouni Kenshin Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The Blanket Scenario: Saito Kaoru**

By: Chiruken

**Chapter 8**

Saito finished securing the last of the prisoners and straightened with a grimace. Kaoru was still huddled in the corner, face red with embarrassment. "Get over it, tanuki girl. You're still alive, aren't you?"

Kaoru glared at him for a moment before dropping her gaze again. "What would you know? You couldn't possibly understand how I feel right now."

Saito shrugged and added more wood to the fire. He had to admit she was right. In all his years he'd never once had to fight in the nude. It was a skill he hoped to never have to learn. He knelt in front of her. "Let me see your ankle." She couldn't have done it any good by using it while still newly injured.

Kaoru shifted with a pained sigh. "It still hurts if that's what you're asking."

He nodded slowly. It appeared to be even more swollen now. He wasn't surprised. Her activities had only aggravated the injury. "I would suggest not using it further." He turned away and crossed to the fire to check her clothing. "Your kimono is still damp, but should be dry enough to wear." He tossed it to her and moved to the broken door. "It's getting dark. We should be able to move undetected."

"You mean…there's more of them?" She clutched her rumpled clothes to her chest as he nodded. "I…um…I can't move very fast, Saito, not like this. I'll just slow you down and probably get the both of us killed in the process." She sighed in resignation. "You go and do whatever needs to be done."

"Ahou." He turned slowly to face her. "Get dressed."

"Here? With these…men watching me? No way!"

"Now you're shy and modest? It didn't seem to bother you before, Kaoru-chan."

"That's because I didn't know then! You're such a jerk!"

"Practical. I believe the term is practical. I'm sure they'll exhibit some honor and refrain from watching." He scowled at the men bound had and foot. "Won't you?" He tapped one on the back of his head with his saya and he nodded almost frantically. "See? They'll behave themselves. Now hurry up."

Kaoru pressed her lips together in a stubborn line of refusal. "Do you honestly expect me to believe the promise of a bunch of criminals? Forget it." She did, however, pull her tabi on, wincing as she bumped her swollen ankle. "So, how many more are out there do you think?"

"Five, possibly six." He glanced at her and shook his head. "That's quite the fashion, tanuki girl." She looked ridiculous with her tabi pulled halfway to her knees and his uniform jacket falling to mid thigh. "I doubt Battousai would approve of your current attire."

"Well, Kenshin isn't here, is he?" Despite her brave words, Kaoru bit her lip nervously. He certainly hadn't been happy about the situation in Otsu when she and Aoshi had been forced to share a blanket. This probably fell into a similar category.

Saito spun to stare out the door into the rapidly growing darkness, eyes narrowed suspiciously. He opened his senses and scanned the shadows alertly, his hand resting on the hilt of his katana. "Something's not…" The words trailed off as he recognized the cause of his growing unease. He should have realized this would happen.

"What? What's happening?" Kaoru swallowed past the lump in her throat. She had a feeling it was her heart. "Saito?" Using the broom handle for support she limped towards him. As much as she disliked the man, it was probably safer to be closer to him. She squealed in alarm when one of the prisoners grabbed her ankle and pulled her down.

Saito whirled, drawing his katana and froze. "You certainly have a talent for trouble, Kaoru-chan."

**_Definitions:_**

**_ahou_**_ moron_


	9. Chapter 9

**Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary:_** _Kaoru is searching for mushrooms and gets caught in a rainstorm! Add in a man with a relentless drive to eradicate all evil from __Japan__! Throw in a group of desperate criminals and what do you get? The Blanket Scenario: Saito Kaoru. Not alternate pairing._

_- PG - English –Humour – Multi-Chapter - Status: Complete –_

_Rurouni Kenshin Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The Blanket Scenario: Saito Kaoru**

By: Chiruken

**Chapter 9**

"Saito…I'm sorry." Kaoru tried her best to not move or breathe as the cold steel of a knife was pressed against her throat.

"This is how it works, deka. You're gonna let me go and your sweet jouchan won't get hurt."

Saito snorted derisively. "Sweet? Hardly." He ignored Kaoru's sound of feminine outrage. "Do you honestly think I care one way or another? You're more of an ahou than I thought." He shrugged carelessly and shifted his stance, raising his katana in readiness. "You kill her and you lose your hostage, leaving yourself open. But, it's up to you. It makes no difference to me."

Kaoru's eyes widened when she realized he was serious. "Saito! Think about what you're saying!" When his expression didn't change her terror transformed into fury. "You delinquent cop! If I die, it'll be on your head! I swear, I'll come back to haunt your for the rest of your miserable life!"

"You were stupid enough to place yourself in this position, tanuki girl, so you have no one else to blame but yourself. If it helps you feel better, I'll place flowers on your grave."

Kaoru stared at him in horrified disbelief. "You…you…" Words failed her. She swallowed and tried again. "You're insane!"

"Enough of the comedy act! I'm serious. I got nothin' to lose here, so don't try to distract me. It ain't gonna work." Kaoru yelped as he tightened his grip on her painfully. "Now move!"

"I assure you, I'm not bluffing." Saito moved into the stance of the Gatoutsu. "You can't win."

"Listen to him! He's serious. He really doesn't care. He'll kill you either way." Kaoru stared at the blade of Saito's katana, mesmerized by the glint of light on the exposed steel. "He's getting ready to use his Gatoutsu. He never misses. He will go through me if he has to!" She paused and swallowed with difficulty. "He's insane!"

"The tanuki girl is partially correct. It matters not to me. In the pursuit of justice, nothing will stand before my blade."

"Unless you surrender we'll both die! I'm too young and beautiful to die!" Kaoru felt panic rising as she stared at Saito's implacable expression. "Saito! Don't do this!" She wailed in desperation.

"You're both crazy!" The hand holding the knife against Kaoru's throat shook. "You're a cop. You won't kill the jouchan." He laughed nervously. "Your honor won't let you."

Saito smiled coldly. "My 'honor' won't allow me to turn aside from my chosen path."

Kaoru glared at him with a mixture of anger and fear. "Right. Aku Soku Zan. You and your crazy ideas of honor and justice are going to get me killed, you arrogant jerk!"

The next instant two things happened. Saito lowered his katana, relaxing his stance, and Kaoru was released abruptly. She gasped as she fell forward, her weight coming down on her injured ankle. Ignoring the pain, she launched herself forward toward Saito, broom handle raised, an enraged battle cry on her lips and murder in her eyes. If it was the last thing she did, she'd make him pay for using her in his insane bluff.

Saito raised an eyebrow in sardonic inquiry. "Is this where I'm supposed to apologize, Kaoru-chan?" He stepped to the side and caught the makeshift weapon easily as it swung down towards his head. "You are laughably predictable, tanuki girl."

"Saito, that isn't very nice, that it is not."

Kaoru froze at the familiar voice and whirled. "Kenshin!" Tears of relief filled her eyes as she threw herself into his arms.

**_Definitions:_**

**_deka:_**_ derogatory word for cop_

_**jouchan:** little missy_

_**ahou:** moron_

_**Aku Soku Zan:** slay evil instantly_


	10. Chapter 10

**Rurouni**** Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary:_** _Kaoru is searching for mushrooms and gets caught in a rainstorm! Add in a man with a relentless drive to eradicate all evil from __Japan__! Throw in a group of desperate criminals and what do you get? The Blanket Scenario: Saito Kaoru. Not alternate pairing._

_- PG - English –Humour – Multi-Chapter - Status: Complete –_

_Rurouni__ Kenshin Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The Blanket Scenario: Saito Kaoru**

By: Chiruken

**Chapter 10**

Kaoru sighed her contentment and closed her eyes. It all seemed like a bad dream now. If not for the throbbing in her ankle, she'd almost say for certain that it had been some weird nightmare caused by too many sweets before bed. "You're very lucky, Kaoru. You could have broken your ankle instead of just twisting it severely. As it is you should stay off of it for a few days at least."

"Thank you, Megumi. I will." Kaoru opened her eyes and smiled at the doctor. "Will you stay for dinner?"

Megumi's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Maybe I should examine you for a head injury while I'm here." Kaoru was being too nice to her. "Unless…" She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Is Ken-san here?"

"Yes, why?" Kaoru felt the familiar jealous anger rise at Megumi's too innocent expression.

Megumi sighed. "I'm afraid I must decline. The clinic is very busy right now. It's a shame. I was SO looking forward to spending some quality time with Ken-san."

"Oh. That's too bad. I guess Kenshin and I will spend that quality time together. I'll be sure to think of you, Megumi."

"I'm sure you will." Megumi hid her smile. Kaoru's jealousy never failed to amuse her. She'd come to the realization some time before that nothing would ever happen between Ken-san and herself. She sighed inwardly. The silly man had eyes only for Kaoru. "I'll stop by tomorrow to check on you. In the meanwhile, stay off your feet and keep the injury on ice. That should help relieve the swelling." She stood and stepped through the fusuma. "And Kaoru?"

"Yes Megumi?"

"Don't worry us like this again, all right?" Megumi closed the fusuma with a soft click. The silly girl had set the whole doujou into a dither with her prolonged absence. She sighed and shook her head. Ken-san could be so irrational where Kaoru was concerned. She had to admit that his concerns had been proven correct this time, but still…Kaoru was hardly a child to be sheltered from the dangers of the world. Her only objection was that the foolish girl always found a way to get herself in trouble. She shrugged as she left the doujou. Maybe Ken-san had reason to be so overprotective after all.

Kaoru looked up at the soft knock on the fusuma. "Kaoru-dono? May I come in?"

"Of course, Kenshin." Her smile of greeting faded when she saw his serious expression. "Is something wrong?"

Kenshin looked down with a frown. "I wanted to thank you for the mushrooms, that I did." He paused as he set the tray he was carrying on the floor beside her. "However, I would rather you not place yourself in such danger again, all right?"

"But Kenshin…it really wasn't my fault. I already told you what happened. It started to rain and I fell. Saito helped me to find shelter. Neither of us could've known it was an outlaw hideout, you know."

Kenshin's hands closed into fists on his thighs. "Saito." He didn't believe for one minute that Saito hadn't suspected anything. Why else would he have been in the area?

"Well, everything turned out all right in the end, even if he was a jerk about it all." Her eyes narrowed with remembered fury. "He almost seemed disappointed when you arrived and incapacitated the rest of the thugs for him."

"He did at that, didn't he?" Kenshin uncovered the pot and held a bowl out to her. "Are you feeling well enough to eat, Kaoru-dono?" When she nodded with an enthusiastic grin he quickly served her a large helping and watched as her expression soured when she looked into the bowl. "Oro?" He blinked and leaned forward to peer inside as well. "Is it not to your liking?"

"No…that's not it." She sighed and used her hashi to point inside the bowl. "It's just that these mushrooms caused me a whole lot of trouble." She shrugged and began eating.

"I'm sure they didn't mean to." Kenshin murmured and picked up his own hashi. "One thing puzzles me, though."

"What's that, Kenshin?"

He looked up and met her gaze steadily, narrowed eyes a dull, flat blue rather than the usual soft violet. "Why were you wearing Saito's uniform, Kaoru-dono?"

She choked on a mouthful and quickly sipped some tea he passed to her solicitously. "I already told you. My kimono was wet and it was drying. I couldn't just sit there without anything on, could I?"

Kenshin shrugged and set his bowl aside, lowering his gaze to the floor between them. "Of course not. But maybe next time you go out you should take and umbrella…just in case."

**»»****OWARI««**

**_Definitions:_**

**_Ken-san:_**_ Dear Ken_

_**hashi** chopsticks_

_**owari** end_

**»»¤««**

**Due To Popular Demand! (all right, so it was actually 2 requests)**

**The third installment in the Multi-Chapter Blanket Scenario!**

**Kaoru is off to visit our favorite misanthrope!**

**Add in a treacherous mountain path and icy cold stream!**

**Throw in a jug of sake and what do you get?**

**»»¤««The Blanket Scenario: Hiko Kaoru»»¤««**


End file.
